Don't Leave Me
by musicman159
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. This is a oneshot thing. Raven is almost raped and who is there to help her. Read and find out. Rated t just incase


**Hello this is my first story so be nice please. **

Don't leave me

It was suppose to be a normal night. Just another battle, one that wouldn't take long so they would be home in a matter of minutes, right? Wrong. The teen titans were of on a mission to stop Brother Blood. They got to his location and lord and behold there where hostages. They couldn't risk hurting the hostages. The boy wonder was thinking of a plan."Raven, Beast boy you guys take care of the hostages we'll handle Brother Blood TITANS GO!" That was their mission. It turned out horribly wrong.

"Raven. Raven where are you?" Beast boy screamed. Nothing. He had taken her. Beast boy was going to stop at nothing to get her back.

"Raven!" he called one more time. At this point he was beginning to loss hope. His communicator was rigging the familiar tone.

"Beast boy any luck finding Raven?" asked Robin on the small screen.

"No," Beast boy said sadly, " but I will find her." He then closed the communicator. Determined to find her, he turns into a blood hound and trys to find her sent. After an hour of sniffing and a sore nose he finds her sent. He runs in the direction of it.

A mile of running led him to the old abandoned library. It made sense though she came her often. But never the less he walks in. It was dark, dusty, old, etc... . There where books everywhere on the floor. He walked in looking for any sign of Raven. In one of the allies was a blue torn up cloak, but no Raven. _'Shes got to be here I just know it.' _He thought.

His ears puked up when he heard the sound of someone crying. He looked around in a state of panic, and there he saw it. In the corner curled up in a ball crying her eyes out was a vary traumatized Raven.

"Raven? Raven it's me, Beast boy." He said trying to calm her. She just sat there shaking violently.

He got a closer look at her to see she was beaten to a pulp. Her leg was bleeding, her uniform was torn apart. Some of her upper back was showing. Her arms where bare and areas around her wast was torn and bruised. She looked like she was raped, well almost raped.

Beast boy knelled down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Tears where running down her cheek. Her eyes where blood red.

"Raven it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." he said placing his arms around her. She didn't even so much as move. She just shook.

She then started to relax a little more. After a while she lost it and started crying into his arms. She turned around and wrappedher arms around him holding him tightly. She felt safe in his arms. There they just sat there holding one another. "Shshshs It's okay. I've got you." Is all Beast boy could say at this point. He was doing his best to try and calm her. She just continued to cry.

"D-Do-Don't l-leave m-me." Raven said between sobs.

"I won't. I promise I won't leave you." Beast boy said in his attempts to calm her. She just continued to cry and hold on to him. He got out his communicator.

"Beast boy to Robin. Come in Robin." he said.

"Beast boy, what is it? Did you find Raven?"

"Yeah, but she's pretty beat up. We're at the old abandoned library. I need someone to pick us up."

"Don't worry I'll get Cyborg Right on it. Robin out." Beast boy then put away his communicator to tend to Raven who was still shaking, crying, and holding on to Beast boy. A loud crack of thunder boomed outside causing raven to hold on titer and cry harder. Rain started to pour outside. There was a leak in the roof causing it to drip directly on them. Beast boy makes an attempt to get up and move the two of them to an area that is not leaking. As he starts to get up Raven goes in a state of panic and pulls him back down screaming "NO! Don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't." And wrapping her arms back around him.

A bit surprised by her actions but puts his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere." he said. The rain drops continued to hit his head. So he picks her up bridle style and carries her to an area not wet. She just continued to cry and hold on to him. As long as she was not separated from him she was fine. He sets her down next to him and holds her tightly is his arms. He then strokes her soft beautiful violet hair causing her some what calm down. About an hour passed and she still hasn't calmed down. but finally Cyborg shows up.

"Yo, BB, Raven where are you." Cyborg said.

"Over here." Beast boy screamed

"BB where's Rav... oh my god. Is she alright?" Cyborg asked.

"No she's not we need to get her to the medical bay." Beast boy said.

"Okay, here let me take her." Cyborg said.

"Go ahead and try." Beast boy said leaving Cyborg vary confused. Beast boy and Raven got up though she still wouldn't let go. Cyborg grabbed Raven causing her jump. He then started pulling her away from Beast boy. "No no no no no NO NO. LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed. Cyborg quickly let go of her before she hurt him. She immediately ran back to Beast boy and put her arms around him. Now she was crying even harder than before. "Shes been holding on to me like this for the past hour and a half. She's vary traumatized." Beast boy explained.

"So how are we going to get her out of here?" Cyborg asked.

"Like this." Beast boy said as he picked her up and started carrying her out of the library.

"Oh. I knew that." Cyborg said.

Cyborg started the car with BB and Raven in the back. She was in his lap so it would be easier to get her out if she was still like this when they got to the tower. The whole time back she was crying and holding on to Beast boy. Cyborg turned on the radio to try and help calm her. The song 'More Than A Feeling' came on. That was a good thing for it was Ravens favorite song. But it did vary little she was pretty much ignoring it. They got to the tower in record time. Even when they where in the tower Beast boy carried her all the way up the stairs until they where just outside the door the the common room.

"Listen Cyborg I don't want them giving her a hassle. Shes been though enough as it is. So if you could tell them what is going on before we go in. I just think that would be best." Beast boy said. He looked at Raven still holding on to him never to let go. She wasn't crying as hard as before, but tears were still running.

"Okay don't worrie man." Cyborg said. With that he left them.

Robin and Starfire were on the coach talking when they heard the mech-man walk in.

"Frieand Cyborg did you assist Beast boy in the catching of Raven." Starfire asked in a friendly voice.

"Yeah but...but she's vary traumatized. She hasn't let go of Beast boy seicne I got there. He asked me if you would back off for a little while until shes okay."

The two stared at each other thinking it over then nodded in agreement.

"Okay BB, you can bring her in." Cyborg said.

The door swooshed open reveling Beast boy and Raven. Raven was crying and still holding on to Beast boy. He then picked her up and carried her the the medical bay. Every one followed shortly after. He then set her on the bed.

"Listen Raven I'm going to let go now okay." Beast boy said. Ravens eyes widened

"No you have to stay. Please, don't leave me." Raven begged.

"Raven I'm not leaving you. It's just I can't be in here for this part." Beast boy said.

"Why not? You can't leave." Raven said

"I can't be in here because Starfire is going to redress you okay. Tell you what I'll make you a deal. If you let Starfire redress you I'll come right back to take care of the cut on your leg and even walk you to your room. Do we have a deal?" Beast boy said. Raven thought long and hard about this. She really didn't want to but she agreed. Beast boy made his way out of the room. Ravens eyes started to water again. Starfire had a night gown for her. It didn't take long for Starfire to redress her. Starfire left the room and made her way to Robin who was sitting in a chair in the common room.

Cyborg left for his room. He knew that Beast boy was going to do a grate job with that. Beast boy started to clean the cut on her leg. She blushed at the though that he was touching her leg. littel did she realize that he was blushing to. It didn't take him long for him to have cleaned the wound and bandage it. He was done in five minites.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you to your room?" Beast boy asked.

Still shooken up a littel she did want to be carried but she didn't want to be thought of as weak. "No I can walk."

"Are you sure?" Beast boy said.

"Yes I'm sure." Raven said

"But I do want you to hold me while we're walking if that's okay?" Raven asked nervously.

Beast boy just smiled and said "Of course it's okay." with that the two headed for her room.

They got to her room in just a matter of minutes. They stood there just outside her door just holding one another. "Thank you Beast boy. I feel safe in your arms." Raven said. Beast boy blushed at the remark. "Your welcome." he finaly said.

"Um... Beast boy can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" Raven asked.

"Sure what is it?" Beast boy asked.

"Well it's kinda embarressing but could you ...wait here... im my room... until I fall asleep please?" Raven asked.

"Of course I will." Beast boy said. The two proceeded in the room. He helped her get into bed and even pulled the covers over her.

"Beast boy."

"Yes."

"I just want to say thank you for every thing. And um... that I-I l-love you." Raven finished.

"Y-you love me. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too." Beast boy said.

He then crawled into bed with her and the two driffted into a sleep. Never has either of them sleeped so soundly.

**There it is. I hope you like it. Please reveiw.**


End file.
